Battle of Gorgelous Island
'''The Battle Of Gorgelous Island' also known as The Gorgelous Campaign, was known to be one of the most decive battles for control of the Eastern United States, during World War III. The victory at Gorgelous brought about a turning Point to the A.E Occupation of the United States Mainland, and the destruction of both the Newly designed A.E. Super Guns, of both StoneHenge in central Gorgelous, and United Fire on Devest Island in the Eastern Mediterranean.. Prelude 4 Months after the fall of Washington D.C. The Continental's discovered the secret Island territory of Gorgelous, and discovered that Zero resides on the Island. In an attempt to end the war with the U.S. once and for all The A.E. Launch an all out Invasion of Gorgelous attacking San Forga. U.S. Forces that filled the Island there were caught off guard and were forced back out of the city. This was the beginning of the large continental retreat. Soon after the fall of San Forga, the U.S. was continued to be pushed back by European Air, Ground and Naval Forces, under the command of Continental's Ireland, and Italy. Soon the United States lost control of Kyle Region and Europeans began construction of a larges anti air gun known to man. Stonehenge deployed turning the war once again into European hands. The U.S. Air Force couldn’t operate effectively because of Stonehenge’s barrages and their Ground Force was left without Air Support and continued to be pushed back. Los Carnage, U.S’s General Headquarters, was eventually taken over. The Americans had relocated it’s GHQ on the neighboring country of Orga and the American Forces were pushed until they were out of Stonehenge’s range, on the edge of Gorgelous’s Eastern Coast. Realizing the Island was lost, the United States evacuated and filled the Islands of Orga, Junus, and Yuripidies, as the Europeans took control of Gorgelous Island. Despite there victory they still have not been able to catch Zero during there Invasion, who fled to Orga as well and escaped the Islands fall. Battle 'Battle Of The Coast' On September 20th, 2024, after a large period of sporadic fighting, European forces destroy the U.S. early warning systems, that were connecting the Organ Chains, off the coast. A large force of European RA.89 United long-ranged Heavy Bombers flies towards Orga, from Tigerian Air Base. Tigerian Air Base was a former U.S facility, taken over by European forces to operate their long range bombers. The U.S. scramble a nearby Carrier-based Squadron, made up of new pilots, Including Zero Medina. This Squadron successfully made contact with the European Bombers and Bomber Escorts over Yurippidies Island. The Bombers and the escorts where shot down, but New Igna City had suffered heavy damage from an European Bomber, which dropped it's bombs trying to escape. The United States GHQ then scrambles the same Squadron to attack Tigerian Air Base a month after that turn around victory. The European Command had sent a large force of RA-89 Bombers to Tigerian, in preparation of attacking Orga again. The bombers are caught on the ground and the parking ramp at Tigerian Air Base is turned into a junk yard. This attack knocked out Artemis Europe's only chance to attack Orga and the United State's GHQ. European high command then dispatched their fleet of war shuos to the East coast from the United States Occupied Mainland to prepare for an all out invasion of the Organ Chains and the United States GHQ. The U.S. then attacked "The Northern Eye", a large radar facility a top Mount Loran in the Northern area of Gorgelous. This radar facility has been monitoring all U.S Ground movements and giving guidance to ground and air forces, to further delay an U.S. withdrawal from the main Island. The Northern Eye is successfully disabled and U.S. forces successfully withdrew their trapped ground forces, from northern Gorgelous to North Point, in order to prepare for an official counterattack. Europe’s new and improved fleet commisoned by the Continental's in early 2023, before the Invasion of the United States apparently known as the Rohan Fleet reaches Comrat Harbor and to resupply and prepare for their push north to invade Orga. United States command knows that the 7th fleet guarding Orga cannot stop this fleet, when they are under way, so resupply routes are targeted. The first routes to be attacked are European air supply route corridors. Thought this slowed them it was not enough to stop the invasion. The United States then executes a bold move and destroys the main petrol plant supplying the fleet and immobilizes them inside Comrat Harbor. However, the United States attacking force was forced to retreat when the feared 156th Tactical Fighter Squadron better known as the Euro Squadron, came into the area. Their surprise attack destroyed many U.S Aircraft, but the entire force was not lost. An invasion of the Organ Chain was now delayed, but still possible. Seeing a prime opportunity the United States orders a large scale air attack against the Rohan fleet. Operation Ocean Destruction is launched and the Rohan Fleet is caught in Comrat Harbor. The extended battle lasted for twenty-minutes and resulted in the Rohan Fleet being all but wiped out. This included their main fleet, along with their Super Carrier, supporting ships and the main landing force. The destruction of the Rohan fleet was an amazing blow to the European war machine. Seeing the Erusian military staggering, The United States GHQ commits yet another bold move by attacking a large Solar Power Plant which is supplying much of European force's facilities, on the Island. The attack is successful, as well as the Dodger being heavily attacked by both Zero and trecherous New Harrison, but many aircraft are lost in this battle when Mel Medina unleashes Stonehenge attacked unexpectedly, in an attempt to protect her husband. The attack of Stonehenge was a pressing reminder to the United States Leaders that Artemis Europe still had air superiority over the Island. 'U.S. Counter Attack' The U.S forces gathered at Orga and prepared for an invasion of the East Coast to begin the push back of European forces. Before this invasion can occur a vital experimental satellite designed by Zero, in order to shoot around 4 Missiles from Space, must be launched from the a Space Launch Facility in the Yoran Islands; located in the south eastern sea of Gorgelous. Also seeing the vitality of this launch, Continental's Hunter, and Dodger order an all out land and sea based aircraft to completely wipe out the entire facility. The largest air battle in history occurs on this day. It is said that over 100 aircraft from both sides had participated in this aerial battle. Hunter and Dodger also deployed Euro Squadron; an ace squadron said to be the best of any military on the planet. Mid-way through the battle European RA-89s appeared, but were dispatched immediately. The Euro Squadron was also forced to withdraw due to fuel consumption and their leader Euro 9's aircraft was damaged badly. The air battle ended in American's favor and their experimental satellite of war was launched successfully. Now America's invasion plans began and European forces went on high alert. A large invasion fleet moved from Organ Chain, behind the Yoran Islands and at the south-eastern area of the mainland. The amphibious invasion was codenamed: Operation Smashshot. It was a D-Day styled invasion which held the hopes of the U.S on it's success. The American invasion force hit the three beaches named Anaconda, Hail and Grenada. Grenada Beach was the main objective of the landing, since it was capable of supporting armored vehicles. United States Aircraft were scrambled to support the U.S landing troops and the support fleet, by firing upon emplacements, artillery batteries, advancing ground troops from inland and AEAF Aircraft. Though Americans troops took considerable casualties, the operation hit a turning point when Hail and Anaconda beaches were somewhat secure. However, the AEAF dispatched a squadron of rR-87 Short Bombers to Grenada Beach in an attempt to destroy the U.S on the beachhead. The U.S aircraft in the area rushed to Grenada beach and destroyed the rR-87's before too much damage was dealt, and Operation Smashshot was a success. After organizing their landed forces, U.S Command sent ground forces to retake Los Carnage, a vital city outside of Stonehenge's range. At the same time air strikes against Norta Fortress began. Norta Fortress was a system of bases and positions dug into a mountainous terrain system; this fortress stood in the way of an U.S advance. The U.S air strike, led by both New Harrison and Zero successfully knocked out the fortress, including damaging Continental Dodger badly though Stonehenge fired at them multiple times throughout the engagement. The U.S successfully captured Los Carnage and a forward HQ was established to further support an U.S thrust inland. 'Island's Liberation' The U.S was then contacted by the citizens of the Kyle Region and their families asking for amnesty, as they were preparing to defect from European control. The U.S granted them amnesty and they defected via Air Ixiom flights 702 and 701; two civilian airliners. One secretly containing Continental Dodger in attempts to reach the safety, of his wife at Stonehenge however, they were attacked by both New Harrison, and Zero. Luckily Zero, and New Harrison managed to protect the civilian air liners, but Dodger escaped a third time, and vanished into the trees below. At some point Continental Dodger finally reached the walls of Stonehenge where he was greeted warmly by his worried wife. However there reunion whent into Shambles, when Zero and New Harrison, along with a small air strike force to attack Stonehenge. The aircraft penetrated the European air defense unseen and made their way into attacking range of Stonehenge. The barrage from Stonehenge was fierce and the anti-air defenses were also very heavy. Air Forces deployed at Stonehenge were also putting up an amazing fight. However, Stonehenge fell to a single U.S fighter; piloted by Zero. An U.S pilot which had been participating in many pivotal battles before this attack, and has ben working along side Continental New Harrison he was one of the U.S's highest scoring aces, along side New Harrison. As U.S aircraft began to withdraw from Stonehenge the Euro Squadron appeared and attempted to transport, Mel and Dodger away. During the battle a Euro Squadron fighter, holding Dodger on the wing was shot down and the squadron retreated. This fighter was also shot down by the pilot known as Zero. This pilot was present at every major U.S operation and was credited with the success of these operations. With both Continental Dodger, in the American Impound yard, along with Stonehenge out of the way, U.S forces began to advance on European positions under Hunter's command and push them back slowly. Meanwhile, U.S spy planes had been returning with photos of a new super weapon being built off the coast of France in the Mediterranean. This alarmed U.S HQ; they needed to end the Gorgelous faster than ever before this super weapon, known as United; was completed. A northern landing force is dispatched from Orga to secure northern Gorgelous, but they are almost wiped out by A.E missiles from forces. The cruise missiles are shot down, along with a single prototype Burst tipped cruise missile, by both Zero and New Harrison, this shows the U.S how desperate Hunter Core Rivera is becoming. Now U.S forces prepare to liberate San Forga. The battle takes place at Midnight. The fighting is fierce as U.S forces, along with local resistance members, battle in the city streets. Euro Squadron along with other European forces in San Forga, fought tooth and nail for the sovereign country. However, their forces were being badly beaten and they were forced to withdraw from the city. As Hunter withdrew the remaints of his forces from the San Forga, Luna Medina had ordered Heavy Bombers to flatten the entire city. The aircraft were shot down and U.S ground forces successfully captured the city. San Forga was free once again. With that, all land outside of European Territory was free once more. 'The Theater's Final Months' After the Liberation of San Forga, Hunter was captured by Pan Medina, and was placed into a secured Facility in eastern San Forga. The loss of Hunter Core Rivera , and Dodger Itrora Rivera, left the Italian and Irish Brigades on Gorgelous Island in confusion and leader less. By September 2nd, the Irish began to amass the remains of the Italian Brigades at the Gara Corridor, a desert that lies between the Mount Lorn and Orn Mountains ranges. This is the only route within U.S range to send in their ground forces to attack the European last line on the Island at Leinatown. After regrouping at San Forga U.S GHQ ordered all ground forces to break through the Gara Corridor. This battle became one of the largest ground battles in world history. Though they fought valiantly, with the aide of R.E.S.C.E.F. Satellite support in orbit. the A.E forces were almost completely wiped out. This was thanks to immense air support from U.S air force pilots, including Zero; now an United States national hero. A road to leinatown was now opened. The Italian and Irish forces now, in a complete panic, ordered all available forces back to Leinatown, in an attempt to hold the region, until they can escape back to the Occupied United States East Coast. Sensing a strong victory for Gorgelou's freedom, form war The United States now with the orbital support of there new experimental war satellite in orbit, gather their remaining troops and nearby naval and air forces and commence a siege of Leinatown, setting up a blockade around the entire Western coastline, blocking the Irish and Italians from leaving the Island. The United States air force faced the brunt of the load by being assigned to aide ground forces, destroy all vital bridges, secure a ground route and claim air superiority all at once. The leaders of this aerial unit is Zero Medina, and New Harrison Rivera (Who eventually shows up after following Euro Squadron, into the area). The battle lasts for what seems to be forever and the losses are mounting on each side. However the United States get an upper hand when the bridges of Houston, and St Yaran are destroyed, cutting off any reinforcement the European military had coming. The United States ground forces penetrated their defense lines and encircled A large portion of the Irish forces at Ingra square, but were bailed out by reinforcing Italians. The United States Naval forces still shelling any and all European military positions throughout the ruins of the downtown area, also choking any escape routes by the sea. Two large European Super submarine Carriers, the Karnage, and the Rome, managed to clear a whole in the United States blocked allowing a large portion of Irish and Italian ships to escape despite taking huge loses from Zero and the rest of the U.S air forces in the skies above. The Euro Squadron than arrived over Leinatown with New Harrison following behind and were ready to fight until the end. New Harrison than surprised Euro Squadron, when he drew a missile away from Zero's aircraft for they have not known that he had followed them all this way. Only two fighters, Zero and Harrison, engaged them. An epic aerial battle ensues and both Zero, and New Harrison shoots down all five of the Euro Squadron aircraft, along with their leader Euro 9. As a result the Blockade around the West coast recovered again blocking The remaining European forces on Gorgelous. Realizing that the situation was hopless with no way out, they surrender bringing an end to the Gorgelous Island Campaign, and launching a massive turning Point against the Artemis Europe in The American Theater . However, it was not over yet. 'Battle On Devest' Despite the Gorgelous Theater ending in a U.S Victory On September 9th, 2025 along with the capture of Continentals, Hunter and Dodger, daughters of Zero, Luna, and Mel Medina along with remainments of the Irish and Italian brigades then completed there project United Fire. United Fire was a rocket launch facility that was able to shoot continents from long range with a single blast. While a final air strike was being prepared, the U.S special operations team was sent to infiltrate United Fire and take over the control room to open heat vents in United Fire to allow for it's destruction. It was only possible to destroy it from the inside, and so Zero, and New Harrison, major U.S aces that had fought in all major battles of the war, was chosen for this unearthly task. The squadron for this mission was newly named and went down in history as Zero Squadron. The Zero Squadron attacked United Fire in a full frontal assault. They were met by a newly formed Euro Squadron which put up a stiff opposition. The aerial battle was extremely intense and the special forces suffered casualties. Throughout the aerial battle, pilots from each side tore one another's aircraft apart with amazing expertise. However, the Zero Squadron dispatched the tenacious Euro Squadron and began their attack on United Fire. Zero, and New Harrison flew into United Fire three times and destroyed the concealed power generators, which aided the special forces team within United Fire to get into the control room by deactivating an electronic locking mechanism on the sub-control room door. Mel ordered her father to surrender Hunter and Dodger now, or Luna and her, would launch a missile barrage against Gorgelous Island, Zero declined, and he and New Harrison, shot the control towers cutting communication arrays within United Sound. Enraged Luna and Mel, order the barage, but The team then opened the main heat vent to the main missile silo, housing a V-2 Mass Retaliation ICBM. New Harrison and Zero then flew into the silo and destroyed the large missile, along with a large quality of European forces in the launch hall, causing several sections of United Fire to explode. This finally ended the Continental threat On Gorgelous Island, and the two-year Gorgelous Theater, finally ended. Aftermath The United States Victory at Gorgelous Island brought about a major Turning Point to the American Theater, and finally brought a stop to the A.E Advance into The United States. The Gorgelous Campaign resulting into the dissolution of both the A.E Italian and Irish Brigades, knocking them out of the Third World War. The Continentals were soon defeated in Maxwall, during the Gorgelous Campaign resulting into there Theater falling apart. The Gorgelous Campaign was one of the Bloodiest battles in the Third World War, resulting tot the United States losing mostly 80% Of there military units during the Theater, but resulted in a victory anyway along with the destruction of both Artemis Europe's new experimental guns, of both Stonehenge, and United Fire, bringing a halt to A.E Production of Special guns that would last until mid 2026. The Gorgelous Theater was known to be one of the worst defeats for Artemis Europe. by losing about 89% Of there military power, along with 2 of the Continental's. As the months past the United States Military amassed at Gorgelous, and was now prepared to launch a D-Day Operation against there East coast in an attempt to over throw the A.E. forces and reclaim there homeland. There invasion plans were halter when A.E air forces surprised attack Lienatown disrupting much of there supplies forcing the Untied State Military to halt there plans of a future Invasion, due to the loss of several supplies and troops. 'Operation Soarin' Trivia Category:Universal Battles Category:Events